Nothing Can Last Forever
by moco-ni
Summary: In a world where everything you've ever cherished is taken away from you, reducing you to nothing, where do you turn to? oneshot


**Disclaimers: **I don't own Harry Potter, simple enough yes? But I do in fact own the plot and my character, Nayna. Ignore the name, I made it up too.

**A.N (MUST READ):** Well this isn't my first story, but it is indeed my 'first' fanfiction that I've posted. I don't mind constructive criticism. What else can be said...oh! Yes I must warn you, this takes place in more of a futuristic time period, and I guess if you imagine really hard, you could squeeze some magic ideas into this...this story actually wasn't meant to be a Dhr, or even a fanfiction at all; one of the main reasons why it might seem out of place. And to avoid any confusion about the last bit, it becomes a third person pov (compared to the first person pov by Draco throughout most of the story). Now you can ignore my continuous ramblings and enjoy the story.

**Nothing Can Last Forever**

The name Draco means dragon; dangerous and power is all that comes to mind isn't it? And something as simple as that can ruin one's life. Quaint, isn't it? All it takes is a word, mix it with your parent's greed and reputation, and voila, you've officially ruined a child's life. I am Draco and this is my final story.

I've always loved stories, even as a child, I would beg Nayna, my nanny, no, that wouldn't be correct. We, as Malfoy's, do not beg, or at least, that is what mother tried to drill into my head. Back to my point, I've always "demanded" stories to be read to me as a young boy, and as I grew older, I started to read them on my own. They were all literature, mind you, that was why mother and father never approved. They always encouraged me to study medicine and science. I stopped listening after a while. Those subjects are a complete bore to me and wasn't where my interests resided. Good novels made me feel alive and poetry had a quality of depth that really touched me. Even though I was able to avoid most of that, I was still trapped in the enormous library with my tutors studying theories that weren't even necessary in this time period, 5000. Still, my parents insisted that it was for my well being and that I shouldn't complain.

Only Nayna understood me. She never commanded perfection from me; instead she taught me respect and fairness. Nayna was like the grandmother I never had. One of my real grandmothers was dead and the other was a snobby old woman that only cared for herself and her wealth. Don't even get me started on my grandfathers. But alas, all good things must come to an end, and what happened next, changed my life for the worst. My parents believed that Nayna was spoiling me with her softness, so they did what "any concerned" parent would do --- they dismissed her. I knew then that I was alone in the world again.

After she was gone, I locked myself in my room. I was cold and distant in the public eye. I spoke with indifference, and from then on, my walls protected me. My parents described it as a phase I was going through to their 'friends.' If it were a phase, as they suggested, would it have lasted as long as that of ten years? Of course it wouldn't, and dare I say it, my parents seem to be the only ones who are contaminating me with their stupidity.

A wise person once said, "The walls we build around us, keeps out the grief, as well as the joy," and it's true, for I've spent a fraction of my life living it; never to be truly sad after that day, nor to have been truly happy either. It's strange in life, how we can have one thing or the other, or neither, but never both.

As I matured, I learned to master my façade of apathy, or at least, for the most part. My peers thought of me as odd and remained on keeping their distances, as I was to them. However, there was this one girl who seemed to differ from the rest. Her name? Hermione, Hermione Granger. The name fit her well, for she was known for her compassion and her innocent nature. I don't really know how to explain it, but she never ran away like the others. She always tried to get me to converse more openly, but our conversations would never last long. We were either interrupted by her classmates, or I was reluctant to give her any more answers. Hermione confused me.

One day I took a chance and decided to approach her, but things went terribly wrong. I spoke with such anger and ice that she fled with tears in her eyes. I was then engulfed by a familiar emotion -- guilt, and perhaps a bit of loneliness too. I didn't intend for things to happen that way. So I went to apologize. It was difficult for me to say those words, for I have never faced a situation such as that. She forgave me and I was grateful that she didn't turn her back on me.

So Hermione and I became rather close from then on, and eventually she found a way into my heart. She was my only light in my world of darkness. (My parents started to become physically abusive when I was nine. I endured their torture for six more years before Hermione came along. She was my only comfort after that).

Hermione had a way of being there for me, even though she wasn't there, physically, during those times. (I never told her about the abuse, I didn't want her to worry). She had done so much for me, that whatever I did, it never seemed to be enough to repay her for her kindness. So I did small things for her in return, like protecting her from bullies and perverts at our school, bought her countless presents (no one said being rich was entirely a bad thing), just anything to make her smile. I played the role of the big brother for her. Even all that seemed so much of an easy task, for I soon realized that everyone was afraid of me. Overall, what I'm trying to say is that I would do anything for her, and my chance came on an unexpected trip to Lunar Me, the best resort in the whole universe.

I would being lying if I told you the reason I picked Lunar Me was so that Hermione could relax from all the stressful homework she had been given. But I'm not going to lie, so here it is, the real reason was because of my own selfish reasons, to avoid my parents at all costs.

However, I did have Hermione's needs in mind. We had the most amazing time, but as always, our fun was cut short by my parents. They somehow managed to find me and commanded that I return to my studies. Hermione tried to help by defending me, which resulted in my mother slapping her and calling her an insolent, little imbecile.

I whispered that she wasn't an imbecile and they shouldn't call her one, of course, only Hermione heard that. My mother laughed at this point and then said, with a sardonic tone of voice to my father, "Oh how silly of me, she isn't an imbecile, she's a harlot." That was when I finally snapped, I yelled at my parents for all that I was worth. I told them Hermione was no prostitute. For the first time, I asked them how they could abuse their own flesh and blood.

Groups of people around us stopped to watch. My parents were at first shocked at my defiance, but soon recovered from the public humiliation and declared that they were going to disown me. That was probably the happiest moment of my life; being free. I had always dreamt of how it would feel to be free, but I never put much hope into it because I never believed it would actually happen. My parents, no, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy then left in a huff, but not before telling Hermione to stay away from me.

Things settled down after the Malfoys' retreat, but all did not remain peaceful for long, for they returned with their military squads to launch a direct attack upon Lunar Me.

Lunar Me was a resort and not a military base, so we were in an awfully defenseless position. Therefore, we, as passengers, were told to go down to the escape pods in order to commence immediate evacuation. I quickly made sure Hermione left in her pod first, because I didn't know what I would have done if something were to happen to her. I watched as Hermione's pod was shot into to space. Only then was I able to start walking into my pod and that was when I thought to myself, when will it ever end?

My ex-parents would not give up on revenge so readily, that would be so unlike them, and I'm so tired of fighting. I felt physically and spiritually exhausted. If I were to die, would it bring tranquility to it all? All these thoughts ran through my head, and it was then that I decided that I would not depart; I will let my parents destroy their very creation. Although they have never thought of me as a son, they always will be my parents, and I will always be a Malfoy.

This is to all who wish to know my tale, and if you read this Hermione, I just want to say, thank you. Thank you for everything and these are my last words to you:

My Final Words

I am not who you think.

There are lows to which I sink.

I hid in my castle,

Afraid of others knowing who I really was.

My walls protected me,

From the sad, the happy, everything.

So there I was,

Neither sad, nor happy,

Waiting for someone to find me,

To save me.

I was blind not to realize,

What I needed was right there.

And so you were.

You helped me through so much,

Sad thing was,

I never knew how to return the favor.

I'm just glad,

That in the end, I could help after all.

I was there before you could fall.

Yours Truly,

**D.M.**

As Draco said his last words, the resort exploded, and from a distance, all that could be seen was little shimmers of light, signaling the end.

**A.N: **Review Please. This is a one-shot so there won't be a chapter/story after this. Sorry.


End file.
